my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Equestria
The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land, and live in harmony ever afterwards. And together, they named their new land... Equestria! The Main 8 during the play Stats Name Equestria Territory Equestria Region Continental mainland National language Eldian Status Active Notable inhabitants * Ponies * Dragons * Griffins * Changelings Overview Equestria is the main setting of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic franchise. Equestria is inhabited by magical ponies and other talking creatures, such as griffons and dragons. Other animals and creatures also live in Equestria. Equestria is called a kingdom in the first episode of the show and in other media, though it does contain other "kingdoms" within it such as the Crystal Empire; the show and other media take place in many locations and their exact affiliation with Equestria is not explored. Equestria was co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who resided in a palace in the city of Canterlot until The Last Problem, when they retire with Twilight Sparkle taking their place. The name "Equestria" is derived from the word "equestrian", which denotes a relation to horseback riding. Consequently, it also has an origin in equus, the Latin word for "horse." History Before Equestria According to a storybook in A Flurry of Emotions and Lord Tirek in The Beginning of the End - Part 1, the land that would eventually become Equestria was originally a collection of farms and pastures until Grogar declared himself emperor of everything. He created various monsters to seize what they wanted and destroy everything else. A unicorn named Gusty the Great eventually rose up against Grogar and banished him. The founding of Equestria The story of the founding of Equestria is relayed in software, and part of this explanation is covered in Hearth's Warming Eve. The episode's most prominent feature is a play about the founding of Equestria, narrated by Spike. He explains: "Each of the three tribes, the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies, cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather, but they demanded something in return: food that could only be grown by the Earth Ponies. The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? It was a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace. The blizzard led to famine, at which the three tribal leaders eventually agreed to meet for a summit and decide what to do about the snow, but this only devolved into arguing and blaming each other. The leaders of each tribe then decided to journey to a new land. They all arrived at the same place, and soon began fighting over it, and the blizzard quickly followed. "And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket of snow and hard feelings." Eventually, the leaders' assistants find out windigos are causing the storm by feeding off of hate. The assistants' friendship creates the magical Fire of Friendship which does away with the windigos and the snowstorm. The three leaders then decide to join forces and found a country shared by all three tribes, and name it Equestria. Discord's reign of chaos The series starts off with a prologue with narration about the princesses ruling Equestria, raising the sun and moon and maintaining harmony. Only in The Return of Harmony Part 1 is the time before their rule mentioned in the series. Princess Celestia tells Twilight Sparkle and her friends that before Princess Luna and herself stood up to Discord, he ruled over Equestria, keeping it in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Celestia goes on to describe that, seeing how miserable life was for Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi alike, she and Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony and rose up against Discord, turning him to stone. Discord's seal is later broken because, as Celestia explains, "Luna and herself are no longer connected to the elements", so Twilight and her friends use the Elements of Harmony to encase Discord in stone again. The regal Alicorn sisters The princesses are introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that explains that "Two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land", and that "the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night." Nightmare Moon The narration continues: their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger unicorn grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitterness transformed her into a "wicked mare of darkness", Nightmare Moon. The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and banished her in the moon, taking responsibility for both sun and moon, maintaining harmony in Equestria. The events of the first and second episodes take place a thousand years after Nightmare Moon's imprisonment, upon which she is freed, but defeated again through the magic of the Elements of Harmony, only this time she is transformed back to her former self and returns to rule Equestria with her sister. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, these events are referred to as "The Great Celestia/Luna Rift. Alternate timelines In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 and Part 2, several alternate versions of present day Equestria are depicted as a result of Starlight Glimmer changing history. In the first alternate timeline shown, King Sombra expands the Crystal Empire's borders to cover half of Equestria. In the second, Queen Chrysalis and the changelings have conquered Canterlot and forced many ponies into hiding. In the third, Nightmare Moon rules Equestria after banishing Celestia to the moon. Further alternate realities include one ruled by Discord, one in which Lord Tirek ravages the land, one in which Flim and Flam bulldoze whole forests, and one in which Equestria is reduced to a barren wasteland. Through Twilight Sparkle, Sweetie Belle Arlert, and Reiner Braun's actions, these alternate realities are undone. Locations Equestria features many locations such as Ponyville, Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, and many more. These locations' exact affiliation with Equestria is usually not explored. Society Technology For a long time, from Grogar's regin, the rise and fall of the Eldian empire, and all the way up to the year 850, Equestria's technolgy remained mostly the same, Lamps fuled by oil, and carts pulled by ponies. However by the year 845, Equestria did have airships, ships, and even steam powerd trains similar to Marley. By the year 850, the Scouts, gave Equestria crystals from Rod Reiss's chapel to improve their lightings. Magic Study Magic is a great source of both Power, and Research in Equestria. Both Starswirl the Beareded, and Twilight Sparkle deciadted a great majority of their lives studying magic, and even Hange Zoe became curious in it. Goverment Equestria, Like acient Eldia, was ruled by a monacrhy, However unlike King Fritz, Celestia, and Luna were kind and gentele rulers, By the year 854, after the Deaths of both Celestia, and Luna, Equestria is now run by a conciull and not a single ruler. The members of the Equestrian Council are Twilight Sparkle, Erwin Smith, Dot Pyxis, Hange Zoe, Levi Ackerman, Shinning Armor, Princess Cadance, and Starlight Glimmer. Culture Equestria is known for having a lot of festivles and activitys, such as the Summer Sun Celebration which orginally celebrated the Defeat of Nightmare Moon, then it was ment to celebrate the return of Princess Luna, as of the year 854 it now celebrates the lives and legacies of Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. Language The natinonal Language of Equestria is Eldian. Military The Wonderbolts, and The Royal Guard were Equestria's main source of Military up until the year 850, whe the Survey Corps, Garrison, and Military Police all joined Equestrian society,